


A Peaceful Day in Hotel Valhalla

by misssapphicsonnet



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post-The Ship of the Dead (Magnus Chase), She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssapphicsonnet/pseuds/misssapphicsonnet
Summary: Magnus and Alex have a free day.
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Peaceful Day in Hotel Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! This is my first fic, I was yearning for some fierrochase so I wrote some :) Thank you to bartonclan here on ao3/@rayofscnshine on twitter for helping me with proofreading !!!

Magnus and Alex were sitting on the floor of Magnus’s living room. Magnus had his back against the foot of the couch and Alex sat in between his legs with her back leaning against him, both of them had their legs stretched out in front of them. They had been like this for what must have been hours. Having this much time uninterrupted time of just pure peace and with no axes to the head was a little unsettling but he wasn’t about to start complaining. It was rare he and Alex got to spend time like this together so Magnus wanted to savor it. 

For a while, they read through some books and graphic novels that Magnus had on his bookshelf, most were old childhood favorites of his but there were a few of Alex’s favorites that Magnus had decided to incorporate into his collection, he really liked the idea of having some her favorites among his, it made him feel closer to her.

The book they had been reading ended up on the ground next to them because both of their eyes had grown too tired to put any focus on reading. Alex sighed softly and shifted her body slightly to the side so she could nuzzle her face into his shirt. Magnus wrapped one arm around her waist and then rested his free hand on top hers. Usually, the two of them are not up for this amount of physical contact but they were slowly but surely warming up to it with each other.

“This is nice,“ Magnus said in a voice just above a whisper 

“Hmmmmm” Alex hummed in agreement 

Alex shifted their hands so they could intertwine their fingers. She began to rub circles over the back of his hand absentmindedly

“Do you think we’ll get days like this more often?” Magnus asked 

Alex snorted “With our luck? Not likely“

“I’m just surprised TJ or the others haven’t come knocking on our door yet “ 

“Don’t jinx it, Maggie” 

Magnus wanted to protest the nickname but he would be lying if he said he hated it, especially when it was coming from Alex.Magnus began to slide down from his original position and shifted his and Alex’s weight so they could both lie down. Now she was at his side with an arm and leg flinging over him and her body turned towards him.

"I’m really tired” Alex declared 

“Yeah, me too“ Magnus decided 

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
